1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are widely known imaging apparatuses which image a subject image formed with an imaging lens using an image sensor such as a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor.
For example, an imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-74934 includes an imaging lens, an image sensor, a lens holder retaining the imaging lens, a front casing to which the lens holder is fixed, and a circuit board onto which the image sensor is implemented and fixed. The imaging apparatus has a structure in which the image sensor is fixed relative to the imaging lens by screw fastening of the circuit board on the rear surface of the front casing.
In such an imaging apparatus, the circuit board is fastened with screws in the assembly process. Hence, there is a concern that position displacement of the image sensor relative to the imaging lens occurs due to influence of the circuit board co-rotating under rotation of the screws, the circuit board subducting caused by over-fastening of the screws, or a similar situation.
In order to prevent such problems, a technique of adhesively fixing the image sensor to the member retaining the imaging lens has been attempted. However, when such an imaging apparatus is subject to large temperature change, its image-forming characteristics deteriorate, which is another problem. An on-vehicle imaging apparatus or the like is presented as an example of usage in which the apparatus is subjected to large temperature change.